Trading cards are well-known methods of disbursing and collecting information about public figures. A familiar type of a trading card is the baseball card that has a photographic depiction of an athlete along biographical and statistical information about the athlete. These baseball cards and other cards dealing with various sports figures are used by sports enthusiasts for gathering information about players and teams. Trading cards have also been developed in other areas, such as the entertainment industry, which depict music performers and television and movie personalities. Trading cards are typically exchanged among enthusiasts to obtain cards that are needed to complete a set of related cards or to collect cards that are not really available. Collectors buy and sell these for their economic and historic value, depending on the popularity of the individual depicted thereon and the availability of each card, some being more common than others. Such cards are typically sold through retail game stores and other specialty outlets.
Conventional playing cards on the other hand, especially the well known fifty-two card deck of cards, are easily and readily available. The cards themselves individually and collectively, generally have no value other than for amusement. Many different games can be played with a single deck of playing cards, limited generally by the imagination of the players. Some card games required cards have little value outside the playing of that particular game. Many games played with the more common face cards are games of chance. In other words, these games have rules that require either the random selection of cards or depend on the occurence of events outside the control of the players. Other games that require some strategy usually limit the level of strategy with restrictive rules of play.
Other types of card games use freely tradable game elements or components, such as trading cards, and further such games may enable a player to form an unique combination of components that competes against the combination of other players. The game gives a player the unique ability to modify the effect of other cards as well as the fundamental rules of the play, and it further gives the player the ability to resist such ability on the part of opposing players. Such games pit players against each other in a battle of strategic skills. Such games may further include components that have a tradable and collectable status, though mainly related to the play. In other words, a certain number of game components have a limited availability to the players, thus increasing the value of such components and encouraging players to trade and to collect the game components. Furthermore, such games permit players to construct their own library of components in an effort to obtain a competitive advantage as permitted by the provisions and availability of each component, as well as the player's skill in combining the game components, prior to play. Following the aim of the game the card players have to create their own set of game elements, to compete against the set of game elements of other players. In some cases, the collectability of trading cards with its elements are restricted by the goal to prepare to play the game in a better way.
Accordingly, a need exists for a card game involving at least six players which may be played around a special card game table, wherein players do not play against each other. Instead, the goal is to have two players, who have not met each other beforehand, win together.